2018 Forge Bowl Event
Introduction The is a special event that will run from January ?, 2018 to Febuary ?, 2018. The goal is to reach touchdown which will allow you to get the touchdown reward. You start at the 50 yards line and have to choose the tactic you want to use to advance. The amount of yards and their chance to advance is shown on the field. To be able to click on the tactic buttons, you will need football energy. You can get it from quests. You will be able to complete 20 quests immediately, and then you will receive one quest per day until the last day of the event. If you decide to use some of your football energy to click on one of the tactic buttons, you will also get a reward from the chest behind it. Naturally, the more expensive the tactic, the better rewards you can get and the more yards you will likely advance. Some of the tactics will also contain the Daily Special. Questline This year quests are presented to you by Cal Rogers, the querterback of the InnoForgers. Every solved quest grants the player with a reward. You will be able to complete 20 quests immediately, and then you will receive one quest per day until the last day of the event. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Quest 1: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather a small amount of coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 35 Footballs Quest 2: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 2 Decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 40 Footballs Quest 3: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 40 Footballs Quest 4: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Recruit 1 unit from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 5: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings" and "Spend 10 Forge Point" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 6: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 7: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 8: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 9: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 10: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 11: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 12: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 13: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 14: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 15: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 16: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 17: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 18: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 19: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 20: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Ending: *''Cal Rogers:'' "TBA" Forge Bowl Event Window All the action takes place in the Forge Bowl Event window. The player starts the event with 90 Footballs and can win more through four ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily autocompleted quests (they give per 35 as a reward), third, by opening coolers and forth, by buying them with diamonds. As you can see, the window consists of several elements: 1. Footballs counter. This shows how many Footballs you currently have. The main way to get Footballs are the Forge Bowl quests, but you can also buy more Footballs for Diamonds here. 2. Choose Your Play. Use your Footballs to choose a play to make. The plays come with different coolers that contain specific rewards and different amounts of yards that bring you closer to touchdown! Every time you choose a play, you'll get a new set of options for the next one. Each play comes with a special cooler next to it. They contain different rewards. Hover over the cooler of your choice to see what prizes are available for you to win. To see a more detailed description of each prize, click the '?' icon. 3. Daily Special. This is a particularly valuable reward. It's available in BLUE coolers only and changes every day. The chances of getting the Daily Special differ from one cooler to another. 4. The Touchdown. Every time you choose a play you will also get closer to a Touchdown in its progress bar. Once you reach the asked amount of yards you will get the Touchdown Reward. You can get this reward multiple times, as the bar will reset when you reach the goal. Every time after reaching the goal there will be a different Touchdown Reward. You can see 3 next prizes in this window below the current one. Other Events